One Snowy Day
by InYourMind111
Summary: This is just something stupid that I wrote. It's a oneshot, and it's also yaoi, so if you don't like, don't read. AshXGary - Palletshipping


Just something stupid I wrote. It's a one shot, and just in case you don't know what that means, it mean that there's only one chapter. So enjoy.

…

_**Ash runs in the snow, leaving his footprints behind, and he carries his red sled with him.**_

''_**Come on!'' Ash yells for no reason. ''I have to catch up with Gary!'' Then he puts the sled down and begins to race down the hill.**_

_**Gary lay down in the thick snow, moving him body slowly so he could make a snow angel. The brunette loved this time of year. This was the only time of year when it snowed – and Gary could be by himself in the fields. He remembered when he was just a little kid and Gramps used to take him here. There are no wild Pokemon out here, his grandfather had said. That meant that Gary could come out here whenever he liked, and Ash wouldn't bother him. But the only time he could find the time to come out here was in the winter, when his little sister would wrap herself up in blankets, and fall in to a deep, deep sleep.**_

''_**Woo!''**_

_**Oh, no. Gary got up out of the snow, just to see Ash sliding down the hill at God-knows-how-fast. Ash has his hands up in the air, and his scarf is flowing carelessly in the wind. As of Gary, he is too shocked to move.**_

_**Ash crashes in to Gary. Both boys are in the air, screaming their heads off. And Gary lands on the ground with a loud thump. Ash however, has a soft landing on Gary. What was this? Gary opens up his green eyes slowly. He can feel a strange pleasure run through him; the strangest thing he ever felt in his entire life. Ash's lips are put together with his.**_

_**He jumps up. ''What the hell is this?! You kissed me!''**_

_**Ash gets up quickly. ''I did not!'' he argues. Ash adjusts his hat, which had nearly fallen off when they were off feet in to the air.**_

''_**You so did!''**_

_**Gary steps back from Ash, but it wasn't a surprise that Ash only came closer.**_

''_**I did not!''**_

''_**I'm telling you Ash, you did! I opened my eyes, and you were kissing me!''**_

_**Ash looks up at Gary, and he can't think of anything else to say. Did he kiss Gary, really?**_

''_**I didn't kiss you,'' he says, slowly, ''but if I did, then do we have a deal that you won't tell anybody?'' He holds out his hand to Gary.**_

''_**It's a deal.'' Gary shakes the brown-eyed boy's hand, ''Nobody will ever know about this.''**_

_**Both boys went home, thinking about what they had done. They thought about it when they curled up on the couch with blankets, sipping hot chocolate and they thought about it when they had their dinner, they even thought about it when they went to sleep.**_

…

'''_**Night, Gramps.'' Gary climbs up the stairway to his room.**_

''_**Good night, Gary,'' says Professor Oak, looking up from the work he was doing. ''Did you brush your teeth?''**_

''_**Yes,'' Gary yells from his room.**_

''_**Comb your hair?''**_

''_**Yeah, Gramps…'' Gary sighs, annoyed. He should have gotten used to this by now, Gramps did it every single night before Gary went to bed.**_

''_**Are you in your PJ's?''**_

''_**Yeah…''**_

''_**Okay, good night.''**_

''_**Good night…''**_

_**Gary finally slams his door shut. He forgot to ask 'Did you kiss Ash Ketchum', Gary thinks, and climbs in to his bed, pulling the covers over his head.**_

_**Ash bounces his ball on his bedroom wall at full force. He would do shit like that every night, and have his mother come in and yell at him to stop it and get in to bed. He knew she would be up soon to do this to him. But he still throws the big red ball at the wall.**_

''_**Ash, get in to your pajamas and in to bed!''**_

_**Here she was now. He drops the ball on the floor and pulls off his clothes. Then he gets in to his light blue button-up pajamas. Ash then throws himself on to his bed. Delia was watching him as he did this, to make sure he didn't try anything.**_

''_**Nighty night, dear.''**_

_**She closes the door quietly, leaving it open only a crack.**_

''_**Mom – wait!'' Ash thought about telling her for a second. Then he decided telling her was quite a bad idea. Who knows what her reaction might be, he thinks. ''Um… can I please have some water?''**_

''_**Oh… of course you can. But I don't want to hear you getting up a million times during the night to go to the bathroom.''**_

_**Ash nods, and she leaves him alone.**_

_**Ash gets on his knees, and he prays. First he does the Hail Mary, he does Our Father. Then, he decides to have a special talk with God about what happened today, as he does every night.**_

''_**Hiya God, it's me, Ash. Do you know what happened today? You probably do, since you know everything. God… please don't let anybody find out what happened today. I'm asking you to keep all of my secrets secure, to make sure nobody finds out. Can you do that for me, God? Again, this is Ash, and I am begging you to let only me, you and Gary know what happened today. Nobody else can know. Thank you,'' Ash puts his head back on his pillow. Then he pops right back up. ''Oh… I forgot! Amen.''**_

_**Delia comes in with Ash's water.**_

''_**Here's your water, Ash.''**_

_**Ash gulps down the water. ''…Thank you.''**_

_**Delia tucks Ash in. ''Your welcome.''**_

''_**Good night…'' says Ash, sleepily.**_

_**Delia runs her fingers through Ash's hair. ''Good night...''**_

_**Delia closes the door quietly. ''Now I just have to find out what Ash was talking about in his room when he said 'I am begging you to let only me, you, and Gary know what happened today'. What was he talking about? Well, I suppose I'll never know.''**_

_**And she never did.**_


End file.
